


The Last Supper

by orphan_account



Series: The Fallen Angel [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, BDSM, Blood, Blowjobs, Latex, Loss of Control, M/M, Power Dynamics, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rope Bondage, Seungkwan is a brat, Seungkwan rides Vernon, Seungkwan wears a latex outfit, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Vernon act like the catboy that he is, Vernon is Satan, Vernon sucks dick, food/feeding plays a small part in the BDSM dynamic, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naked, Seungkwan was hanging mid-air, his arms bent like a rectangle behind his back, perfectly complimenting the pattern of the ornate knots. His elbows were fastened against his sides so that every breath pulled taut the rope. And said red rope, which formed beautiful patterns across his stomach down to his hips, was tightly pulling at his calves and thighs, preventing him from moving at all.Seungkwan looked at himself in the glass, still himself but girded– his face was a little wild. His hands were restrained, his body adorned in rope. He was at Vernon’s mercy.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: The Fallen Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The Last Supper

**Author's Note:**

> \- my friend says listen to teeth by 5sos while reading this

_The devil called for Seungkwan. Called for him every night, every morning, every time his heart made a beat._

Seungkwan carried his secret like a child. His life bent in half, and the seam of it was the ground of the earth, separating his world into upstairs and downstairs, into day and night, into heaven and hell, into gold and blood.

“Who was the man that visited us,” Dino said one morning, putting on the kettle, watching the tea disperse in the water like paint, slicing sausage into a pan.

Seungkwan put his hand over his heart, to keep the secret in. “Who?”

“The tall one, that smelled like death.” Dino’s eyes were serious and cold, but he was still a child. He softened the moment Seungkwan laid a hand on his cheek, laughed and said, “Oh don’t worry, darling. He won’t come back.”

But that evening when Dino was snoring away in his room, Seungkwan took up his iron keys and opened the door to the basement. His secret swirled up toward him out of the dark, and his heart lead him down.

Hell was like a lot like Seungkwan’d imagined: two red eyes at the end of a long table. They were waiting for him, attentive and expectant. Today, the devil would have _demands,_ Seungkwan could tell. He kept his spine straight and took a seat.

On the table sat pheasant on a black platter, diamond goblets of colorless wine, two loaves of bread– one dark and one pale– pears poached in a fragrant sauce Seungkwan didn’t recognize. A mound of shining butter rested in front of Vernon’s seat with a small knife sunk into it.

“I’m glad you came,” he greeted, a familiar smirk curling his lips. “I was afraid you’d let me wait longer.”

Seungkwan‘s mouth was suddenly very dry, and his tongue darted to wet his lips— he didn’t miss how Vernon‘s eyes followed the action.

“Are you expecting guests today?”

Vernon’s head tilted back and he let out a loud laugh, black choker gleaming around his throat. “Only you, darling.” He waved his hand to the table. “It’s all yours.”

Seungkwan folded his hands in his lap. “I … I don’t think I ought to eat your food,” he said shakily. His voice came out much weaker than he’d intended, and he registered the warmth tingling along his limbs, the familiar weight resting in his abdomen.

“Why not?” The devil leaned close to him, the candlelight sparking in his hair. “You’ve already eaten from my hands, tasted me before. I can smell myself on you, like perfume."

“You took advantage of me!” Seungkwan protested, fighting the familiar sensation of desire beginning to rise within him. Perhaps if he focused on his anger, he could fight it a little more, “You propositioned me in my moment of weakness!”

A fire lit in the darkness of Vernon’s eyes, pupils shifting as they took Seungkwan in. “I recall that you were very much a consenting party.”

He cut a thick slice of bread from the loaf. The crust crackled under his knife, and the slice fell, moist and heavy, brown as earth. “I have talked to Death, and this dinner, well, Seungkwan, it’s all yours. The dinner you deserve.”

Seungkwan didn’t understand, but he was afraid to speak, afraid Vernon might stop in his tracks and hide more secrets behind his smile. Now, it was important to listen, he knew.

“But there are rules you must follow,” Vernon went on. “There is no need for you to speak tonight, unless I tell you to do so. That time will come, later. And you mustn’t eat, unless I feed you.” His smile was dark. “Tonight, be my guest, Seungkwan.”

His eyes swept over Seungkwan‘s face, down the column of his neck before they zeroed in on the area where it met his shoulder. With a gasp Seungkwan remembered the mark decorating the skin there, from _him_ no less, and slapped a hand over it to cover it up. Vernon seemed amused, humming.

“When we are finished you will be obedient. I am very good at this thing. You, however—” Vernon poured red wine for him. It trickled into Seungkwan’s glass like music. The sides of Seungkwan’s throat stuck together, so dry, so thirsty. “—are only a beginner. You must be trained. You must learn to swallow your pride.”

Vernon raised his glass. Seungkwan raised his more slowly, unsure. His hand shook a little. He did not like to be ordered. He wanted to jump to Vernon’s throat and _strangle_ —

Vernon smiled at him, encouraging, benevolent as an icon. “To life,” he said, and drank his wine down in a long swallow.

Seungkwan reached for the bread, aggressively almost, feeling the need to assert his dominance. He could not give in, could not let the devil rule over him.

“Wait.” Vernon appeared at his side, as if he’d teleported himself in the matter of seconds to where Seungkwan sat. “Wait, Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan withdrew his fingers. He obeyed Vernon. Words hammered at his lips, but he wrestled with them, and kept his peace. If I do this, he reasoned, perhaps this will find an end.

Vernon cut a slice of bread and smeared it with white butter, then spread glistening red marmalade over it. He held it out to Seungkwan, and like a child, he ate from Vernon’s hand. Vernon watched him, distant, but so close to him, so bound to Seungkwan’s beauty.

“Good,” he said. His lips curled to reveal sharp, pearly teeth. “You’re learning.”

He slipped a silver spoon with honey into Seungkwan’s mouth, his thumb grazing Seungkwan’s chin. Nervous energy began to gather in Seungkwan‘s limbs, skin flushing hot across his cheeks and shoulders. The candlelight dazzled him, and the devil’s low voice, a voice like black tea, rose and sounded like a ballad.

“Now drink,” he held the glass of wine to Seungkwan’s lips. But Seungkwan refused to swallow. He held Vernon’s gaze, staring up to him, pouring all of his anger into it.

Vernon tilted his head, eyes scanning over Seungkwan’s form inquisitively. He took a step closer, and Seungkwan barely had time to register it before Vernon’s fingertips brushed his hip. Seungkwan’s mind ran blank. He opened his lips slightly, letting the liquid find its way between them, and with it, the drowsy, easy pleasure of allowing himself to be fed.

“Very good,” Vernon hummed. He took a step back, placing the glass back on the table, focusing on the food for a moment, contemplating what he would feed Seungkwan next. Seungkwan looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He looked so much like an excited little kid right now, eager and full of glee— the sight of it boiled Seungkwan’s blood.

He would _not_ give in.

Seungkwan’s eyes darted across the table. He spotted a bunch of peaches; they looked like summer and sunlight and rain. Seungkwan took one, and bit into it, the juice spraying up in a sugary stream.

The sound of his bite startled Vernon. His red irises seemed to almost glow. His anger was calm and controlled, Seungkwan could feel it. Still, he didn’t stop chewing, held Vernon’s gaze. Proudly, almost.

“I told you not to eat unless I feed you,” Vernon said. His voice was as twisted as a rope. Seungkwan’s stomach fluttered, and he hated that he couldn’t tell whether it was from fear or desire.

“I do what I want,” Seungkwan snapped, but he placed the half-eaten peach on the plate.

Vernon’s eyes were drawn to it for a moment, and he picked it up, bringing it closer to his face. Seungkwan gasped when Vernon opened his mouth and a small, red tongue appeared– he looked like a kitten in that moment, licking its milk, but instead his tongue graced over where Seungkwan’d taken a bite out of the heart-shaped peach.

“Sweet,” he commented. His eyes were now drawn to Seungkwan’s mouth. His lips. “Did you know that your lips have the shape of this peach?”

“I didn’t—uh, what?” Seungkwan’s breath caught softly in his throat as Vernon leaned in closer once more.

Vernon placed a hand on his chin, lifted it so he could see better. “Interesting,” he hummed. He seemed totally fascinated, but he snapped back a moment later. “You didn’t behave,” he hissed, almost like he was reminding himself of that fact.

Seungkwan released a breath. “What are you going to do?”

Vernon grabbed Seungkwan’s hand, dragging him by his wrist from the chair and into his lap. The dishes clattered and spilled pears onto the floor. Blood streaked Seungkwan’s palm where Vernon’s nails accidently scratched him, and Vernon kissed it, kissed Seungkwan’s thumb, his fingers, until Vernon’s chin was smeared red.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he muttered, voice low. He raised his eyes, slowly, and Seungkwan felt like he was dissolving under the stare that met him.

“It’s okay,” he stuttered, so wholly unprepared for the situation he‘d landed himself in, more so than usual. Dropping his eyes, he focused on the long muscles and tendons in the devil‘s forearm.

Vernon took up his fingers again, passing them over his lips so that their bloody stains left smears there. His head tilted, and it was as though Seungkwan could see the cogs turning in his head. Something lit behind his eyes and a sudden, shit-eating grin curved his lips.

“I know what I will do with you,” he muttered, pulling Seungkwan up.

The room changed; the table now stood in the middle of the room, empty. The dark mahogany shone dazzlingly. It almost made Seungkwan miss the robes that hung from the ceiling right above it. Almost.

“Ah, don’t look so surprised.” Vernon smiled widened with satisfaction. “This is my home, I control everything you see.” He took a few steps back until he could lean back on the table, hands casually propped up behind his back. He placed one foot above the other, taking Seungkwan in.

“Do you like what you see?” he asked with a devilish grin.

Seungkwan peered at him with narrowed eyes, chewing on his lip. He was anxious, he was afraid, and he was _aroused._ Yes, he was excited for whatever was going to happen, liked the fact that he did not know, that Vernon was the one with all the control. It oddly reminded him of his father, pulling the strings behind the scenes. You never knew what’s next.

“Stop playing,” he exclaimed, flushing.

“I’m just teasing you.” Vernon’s mouth curved sweetly. He snapped his fingers, and in the next moment, everything was dark. Seungkwan could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. Then, Vernon’s voice, vibrating around him, inside him:

“Every tiny mote in your body is dying, faster than sleight of hand. But you won’t die tonight, darling. I’ll take good care of you. I didn’t in another life. You had many followers, Seungkwan, in that life. One of them fell for my schemes and it ended terribly bad for you. But you must understand, I did not love you in that life. It is funny, don’t you think, that your beloved angels always speak of the bad things I do. But isn’t it their kind who knows best about punishments, and isn’t it me who knows all about indulgence?”

“Hedonism,” Seungkwan said, and he heard Vernon laugh, before the cold air hit his body. Was he naked? Seungkwan could not tell.

“What are you doing?”

Something cold touched his bare feet.

“Vernon?”

“I’m here, Seungkwan.” Seungkwan felt a warm breath of air on his shoulder. Then he felt his arms being pulled up– not by something human, not even by Vernon, no, it was as if there was a force stronger than Seungkwan’d ever felt controlling him, pulling him in place. Not unlike a doll.

“Today I will serve you punishment and indulgence, all the same,” Vernon’s voice sounded from his right.

He felt smooth, cool fabric drag around his wrists, down his hands, his chest, and around his waist. He arched his back, his tied wrists extending past his hips. There was a stretch– but it didn’t hurt, didn’t draw blood.

More fabric draped around his legs, pulling them up into the air.

The light went back on, and Seungkwan realized where he was: the room had transformed one more time, now there stood a mirror at the end of the long table, big enough and positioned so that Seungkwan could see what Vernon had done to him:

Naked, he was hanging mid-air, his arms bent like a rectangle behind his back, perfectly complimenting the pattern of the ornate knots. His elbows were fastened against his sides so that every breath pulled taut the rope. And said red rope, which formed beautiful patterns across his stomach down to his hips, was tightly pulling at his calves and thighs, preventing him from moving at all.

Seungkwan looked at himself in the glass, still himself but girded– his face was a little wild. His hands were restrained, his body adorned in rope. He was at Vernon’s mercy.

The devil regarded the knotwork. Seungkwan didn’t like how he was so vulnerable, how Vernon could see him, his _everything_ , bare thighs and nipples and dick.

“Let me down.”

Vernon laid a finger over his lips. “There is no need for you to speak, Seungkwan. If you really want me, you won’t move. You won’t try to loosen my knots. You will suffer for me, and then I will know that your submission to me is total, and true. That you are worthy of me.“

He took Seungkwan’s face in his hands and pressed his forehead to his. “You’re so beautiful,” he said, his voice horse and strained. He dragged one finger up Seungkwan's sternum, tapped the sweet hollow between his collarbones.

“And sensitive,” he spanned his hand between Seungkwan's nipples, circled his thumb outward over the soft skin. The press of his thumbnail into that rose pebble wringed a shudder - a small shiver, fought back near-instantly- from Seungkwan who’s body twitched against the robes.

He did want to protest but Vernon’s voice still echoed in his mind: _there is no need for you to speak._ He licked his lips, and at that unconscious seduction Vernon couldn’t wait any longer. He cupped his hand about Seungkwan's head and bended to kiss him.

Seungkwan opened to Vernon instantly, near-devoured him, straining upwards as much as he could, the tight and tingly sensation of the robe pulling him back arousing him even more. Still, he was clever, remaining quiet, only the way he bit Vernon's lip telling of his fight for control. 

Vernon closed his fingers into a fist, yanked Seungkwan's head back, and when Seungkwan gasped an involuntary cry, Vernon strook again, kissing him hard, tightening his grip further and pulling every time Seungkwan tried to fight for control.

“I will break you,” Vernon breathed against Seungkwan’s swollen lips. “Just watch.”

Just beneath the sternum, in the soft valley between the ribs, Vernon scratched once, hard, thin lines of red rising in his wake. Seungkwan gasped, a low, drawn out hiss, rocked forward, recovered.

“Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan blinked, looked up with undisguised annoyance, and Vernon arched an eyebrow. “Quiet,” he ordered, his eyes near-burning with want, his expression predatory, and Seungkwan’s breathing calmed, controlled, kept even with an effort.

Pleased, Vernon leaned in again, and sucked a hickey into the base of Seungkwan’s throat, drinking in a gasp. “I wanna mark up your pretty skin.” His lips traced the words against Seungkwan’s neck; he bit his collarbone, admiring the stuttering of Seungkwan’s hips against the robe. “I will fuck you tied up like this.”

He let go of Seungkwan, stepping behind him. Seungkwan could see him in the mirror, his dark hair, the red eyes. When Vernon went down on his knees, Seungkwan gulped noticeably. Vernon began kneading his asscheeks before spreading them so he could look at Seungkwan’s hole, small and pink and fluttering.

He leaned down to kiss it, and Seungkwan bit the inside of his cheek to fight back a moan. His back arched against the robes, and he felt a sting in his arms, across his chest down to his stomach– and after the burn, a deep, thudding pain, something to sink into, a warmth. He bit back a shout, fought the conflicting urge to spread his legs, knowing he’d not be able to anyways.

“Good boy,” Vernon hummed before he kissed along Seungkwan‘s crack and down to his balls. Seungkwan’s body twitched involuntarily when he began sucking and nibbling on the supple flesh. 

It was all too much. Seungkwan’s mouth fell open, his eyes shining, his blood singing.

Vernon covered his hole with his mouth and sucked hard before spreading it open with his thumbs and sliding his tongue inside, flicking the tip against Seungkwan’s walls. He shoved his tongue in as deep as it could go, mouth flush against the ass, and sucked again.

A moment later, he came up, slid an arm around Seungkwan’s middle, leaving a trail of hot kisses along Seungkwan's shoulder blade up to his earlobe. One of his hands came down to massage Seungkwan’s balls before he softly placed his fingers around Seungkwan's dick.

Seungkwan could see that Vernon was watching his reaction in the mirror, eyes full of lust, and it was so hard not to moan, not to beg for Vernon to move, to kiss him, to fuck him–

Vernon’s thumb graced his tip and Seungkwan’s stomach moved, he could see his own muscles reacting to the sensation, his throat opening and closing. But Vernon didn’t let him enjoy the feeling for long.

He stepped back for a moment to study Seungkwan– wrapped in ropes, hard, red-faced, swaying– and stepped back in, smile edged with danger, to grab Seungkwan by the hip and pull him forward towards his crotch.

His dick pressed against Seungkwan’s entrance, hot and wet, tip pulsing with blood.

“So tight,” Vernon moaned, grip tightening on Seungkwan’s hips as he sank into him, Seungkwan’s tight heat enveloping him completely. “Hell, you– _ugh._ “

He restrained himself for a moment, allowing Seungkwan to adjust to the stretch and burn before he pulled out almost all the way, and slammed back in, his length dragging against Seungkwan’s walls.

Vernon repeated the motion once, twice, then he was setting a merciless pace and pounded into Seungkwan, finally able to fulfill the primal, animalistic need to act on his desires of giving Seungkwan the best fuck he’d ever have.

Seungkwan was a mess, quickly becoming unravelled. The blurring of the ache and all-consuming, burning pleasure was an addictive combination, and had Seungkwan’s blood singing in Seungkwan’s veins as Vernon pounded into him, hips slapping into the soft flesh of Seungkwan with each hard, powerful thrust.

The amount of pleasure that coursed through him with each slam of Vernon’s length into him was almost indescribable, and he was left gasping, Seungkwan’s breath unable to keep up with the brutal pace Vernon’d set.

Then he made a foolish mistake: he whimpered brokenly. Abruptly, Vernon stopped and pulled out.

Seungkwan knew he’d be punished. His dick twitched in anticipation, jumping a tad higher– Seungkwan saw it out of the corner of his eyes.Vernon picked up the paddle. It was an inch thick, black rubber so heavy that the muscles of Vernon’s forearm roll and the veins swell when he hefted it.

The devil looked at Seungkwan like he wanted to peel back his skin and see what made him breathe and hurt and live.

The first blow of the paddle broke through Seungkwan’s defenses. It was a blast; Seungkwan almost shouted a ragged half-curse. Another blow drove the remaining air out of his chest.

Vernon gave him a moment to rest, dragged a soft hand across Seungkwan’s butt, before he began again, changing up the tempo, the placement, the strength, leaving Seungkwan’s nerves screaming.

When tears began to leak from Seungkwan’s eyes, Vernon stopped. He placed the paddle away, taking a few steps around Seungkwan who was helplessly hanging in front of him. He looked at Seungkwan’s bound form and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his sweaty forehead.

“Better,” he praised. “You deserve a treat.”

Vernon ran his hand lightly up the ropes tying Seungkwan’s arms behind his back. The skin was red where the ropes touched. He kissed Seungkwan before dragging his mouth down to Seungkwan’s dick that hung heavy in the air.

"Hell," Vernon said, voice half-slurred, "you're so hard-" he cupped Seungkwan's dick, ran his thumb over the crown, and Seungkwan gasped, jolted forward, then back-

Vernon laughed and began stroking him hard and slow and deliciously rough. Seungkwan felt his breath against his dick, so hot and wet. He watched as his dick slid along Vernon's cheekbone, his nose.

Then, Vernon‘s mouth latched around the tip, sucking like it was a lollipop before pulling back and kitten licking all around the head. He glanced up, meeting Seungkwan’s gaze, and sank down.

Seungkwan almost came. He had to look away, concentrate on something else than Vernon’s beautiful eyes, his lips stretched around his dick– and caught the reflection of himself in the mirror. He looked wrecked, sweaty and red with the devil kneeling to his feet.

Seungkwan focused on Vernon’s back for a moment, appreciated the broadness of him, his narrow waist. And then Seungkwan saw the scars on Vernon’s shoulder blades. His dick hit the back of Vernon‘s throat.

Seungkwan ached to thrust into the wet heat but the rope around his waist wouldn’t let him, and besides, Vernon had ordered to stay still.

Vernon moaned. The vibrations had Seungkwan gasping, hips jerking involuntarily. He came, his back arching, the ropes digging into his skin. Vernon didn’t stop, sucked him until his dick started to go soft again. By then, Seungkwan was sobbing, his face blotchy and red, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Perfect,” Vernon stood, smiling fondly at him. “I’m so proud of you.”

And like this, the robes around Seungkwan’s body disappeared in thin air, and he fell like a child into Vernon’s arms, slowly and softly– like the wind or the air or life itself was holding him, guiding him towards these strong, muscular arms which held him, oh, embraced him like no one ever had.

* * *

“Do you miss your wings?” Seungkwan asked, sitting uncomfortably in the red sea of the devil’s bed, unconcernedly naked, ignoring the black nightshirt Vernon’d provided. He knew Vernon hasn’t had an orgasm yet, and that he must have further plans for them.

“What an odd thing to ask,” Vernon said. He stood in front of the bed, muscular chest naked and the rest of his body exposed just like it.

“I saw your scars. It made me wonder.”

Vernon shrugged bashfully. “I have many things now, can call so much my own. My wings were nothing but a way for God to restrict me, to bind me to him.” He crawled onto the bed, reveling in the feeling of stalking towards him, catlike, hungry.

“You just gave me an idea,” he purred. “I want you to know how it feels like to become somebody else. Even just for a moment.”

“What do you mean?” Seungkwan backed away. “What are you going to do to me now?”

Vernon grinned, and snipped his fingers. In the blink of an eye, Seungkwan found himself no longer naked but now fully dressed– a black outfit tightened in his waist and stretched around his thighs and butt. Even on his arms were matching latex gloves.

Seungkwan‘s eyes raked up and down his own body. He looked good in black, he had to admit. But the fabric felt foreign and cold– “What is this?”

“Latex,” Vernon explained. He pulled Seungkwan up, positing himself where Seungkwan’d sat a moment earlier. “Now, we reverse roles.”

“What,” Seungkwan voice broke, and he had to try again, “what do you want me to do?”

Vernon’s voice was incredibly low when he spoke, “Whatever you want.” His eyes rolled back as Seungkwan kissed his throat and stroked his chest like a favorite cat.

“Like this?”

Vernon moaned.

Seungkwan took that as a yes, and kissed him again, deeper, gripped Vernon’s shoulders in his hands and pushed him down beneath him. Seungkwan clamped Vernon’s narrow hips between his thighs and kissed him with all the biting and possessing he’d learned, with everything he’d to give to a kiss.

Vernon clapped his hand to the back of Seungkwan’s neck, moving under him, arching his back to press closer. He moaned under Seungkwan, his brown lashes so long. One latex-gloved hand slid up his bare chest. He was just too pretty like this, more animal than anything, and Seungkwan lost himself a little in his role– he wasn’t Seungkwan anymore, he was someone else, someone in a black latex outfit who was powerful and could dominate even Vernon.

He pulled Vernon forward until he was on his hands and knees, back arched and face perfectly at dick level as Seungkwan stood beside the bed. Seungkwan cursed under his breath. "You shouldn’t be able to look like this.”

Feeling a hand fisting in his hair, Vernon let himself be dragged in until Seungkwan's thick head was pressed against his lips. Vernon kissed lightly at the head, noticing the shiver that ran through Seungkwan's body, before leaving soft kitten licks at the slit.

"Come on," Seungkwan groaned, tightening his grip on Vernon's hair until he whined again. "You know what you're supposed to do."

And Vernon did know. He parted his lips and Seungkwan pressed his hips forward, forcing his dick into Vernon's mouth. Vernon savored the heat and flavor of the dick on his tongue, sucking at the head as Seungkwan started to pump it in and out between his lips.

Each thrust had Seungkwan's dick dipping further and further back in Vernon's mouth, breaching his throat as he tried to swallow around it. Finally, Seungkwan gave a harsh thrust to bury himself fully in the warm, wet embrace of his throat.

Vernon seemed practiced at taking a dick, his mouth swallowing Seungkwan easily, but his experience didn’t stop his eyes from watering as Seungkwan took up a brutal pace. He pulled back until the head just barely rested on Vernon's lips and thrusted full force back into Vernon’s throat without hesitation, the wet noises echoing around them.

It took Vernon a few moments before he could establish a breathing pattern that didn’t leave him gasping for air but he settled into it, his world seemingly narrowing to just his throat pleasuring Seungkwan's dick.

Time meant nothing to Seungkwan as he simply took what Vernon offered him, but eventually he slowed down and pulled out from between his lips. He released Vernon’s hair, stroking it gently once more.

Vernon didn’t seem to need a moment to calm down as he was already exploring Seungkwan’s body again, hand smooth over Seungkwan’s latex covered ass, tugging at something, and suddenly Seungkwan felt a cool rush of air across his rear. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized it was a zipper, perfectly placed to give access to his hole. Truly convenient.

“No,” Seungkwan decided, pushing Vernon back on the bed. He considered Vernon for a moment – his naked body sprawled before him, dick standing up proudly. His hands rested lazily at his side, and he seemed ready for whatever Seungkwan had in store.

Seungkwan liked it. _He_ was in charge now.

His hands traveled up Vernon’s thighs, until they reached his collarbones. So pretty. Seungkwan wrapped a hand over his neck, brushing his thumb over the knot bobbing in Vernon’s throat.

Slowly, he lowered himself over Vernon as his hands slide from throat, to shoulder to wrist. He grasped Vernon’s hands and lifted his arms, flattening Vernon’s palms against the bed. Vernon kept them there even when Seungkwan moved on to glide his hands down to Vernon’s back, hands curving under his shoulder, descending Vernon’s torso to his waist.

His fingers closed tightly around Vernon’s hip bones and pulled backward, fitting Vernon into the apex of his latex thighs. Vernon’s muscled tensed, writhed, and released, following the path of Seungkwan’s hand as it moved over his hip and slipped between his legs, squeezing his thigh.

The back of Seungkwan’s hand brushed Vernon’s cock, compelling him to twist his body. “Please,” he moaned, and yelped when Seungkwan’s fingers pinched into the thin, sensitive flesh of his inner thigh.

Seungkwan‘s hand lowered as his tongue licked a slow, wet stripe over Vernon’s collarbone. “This feels so good,” he muttered, more to himself than anything.

_Why did he hold back so much? Why did he never allow himself to taste from the forbidden fruit? And gosh, if something could be forbidden, then it was Vernon’s pale, sweaty body._

Vernon’s body limped when Seungkwan‘s hand closed around his dick, and a sharp bite warmed his shoulder. “Yes,” he moaned. “Please, Seungkwan.”

And Seungkwan’s hand began to stroke him, up and over the red head. But he didn’t give Vernon much time to enjoy this; Seungkwan positioned himself above his dick, butt in the air, and slowly lowered himself. His chest and arms shook with tense breaths, and Vernon was underneath him, watching him, eyes on his latex wrapped chest, and lower, where dick was meeting the entrance.

Seungkwan groaned and rocked forward when Vernon pushed up slightly, red head disappearing into warm heat. Seungkwan squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lower lip. His whimpered as he let himself sink lower, taking in more and more of Vernon’s length.A heavy, grinding heat rolled through his core, like a slow-moving millstone. It made his back ache; his stomach clench and his thighs burn. He placed two hands on Vernon’s chest, and Vernon made a noise when the cold fabric of his gloves hit the skin.

Experimentally, Seungkwan moved the muscles in his thighs to bounce up and down, feeling the nice stretch of Vernon’s dick on his walls. Huh, that’s not that bad. The movements earn him little whiny sounds from the boy underneath him. Encouraged, Seungkwan picked up speed, not just bouncing on Vernon’s dick, but also rubbing himself closer, dragging his butt back and forth. Before he noticed, he was taking Vernon to the hilt.

His hips were dancing in a hypnotizing circle, and each time Vernon’s dick pressed against his prostate, Seungkwan’s breath would catch in his throat, his eyes fighting to stay open despite the immense pleasure.

Pretty soon, Vernon was slurring out an incessant jumble of “yes” and “fuck”. And suddenly there was a high-pitched whine, and then a shout of “Seungkwan,” and Vernon was cumming, spurting out into his ass.

Seungkwan’s thighs trembled, and he slid off, letting himself to the side, his arm lazily pressed to Vernon’s side. His latex suit felt like it was glued to his skin, and sweating as he was now, he suddenly just wanted to get out of it. Almost as if Vernon’d read his thoughts, he moved a finger and Seungkwan was naked once more, refreshing air grazing his skin.

“Thanks,” he said, rolling over, throwing an arm and a leg around Vernon.

The devil raised a hand, fingers slender, perfect, soft as down. He lifted Seungkwan’s chin up and kissed him, his mouth the color of blood. “Do you understand now?” Vernon breathed against his lips.

“I think so.”

And in Vernon’s kiss, his gentle tears became harsh sobs, Seungkwan’s whole body racked with them, but still Vernon kissed him. “I’m just like you,” Seungkwan wept, and Vernon wrapped his strong arms around him, “And I want you. Gosh, Vernon, I want you so much.”

In the dark, he disappeared into Vernon’s embrace.

* * *

Here's a fanart that my friend @ arianescribbles on twt drew: 

**Author's Note:**

> In another life, Seungkwan is Jesus and doesn't die because of Judas. Instead he rides the devil like a cowboy. . .
> 
> Yeah, I'm pretty gay. Hope you enjoyed the second part of this series.


End file.
